Una historia oculta
by Koucholate
Summary: A ocurrido un extraño suceso en las calles de Shibuya, se soltaran multlipes hechos en las vidas de Kouji y Kouichi / primer fic.. soy un asco como escritora :V
1. Chapter 1

**Pues este es mi primer fic.. y y.. espero que les guste ./.**

**me da cosa subir este tipo de cosas a internet.. porque.. porque.. bueno la escuela me jodio la mente y siento que tengo que tener verguenza de todo lo que hago ;A;**

* * *

Era una tarde normal en la provincia de Shibuya; 2 chicos se enontraba en la salida de la escuela, al pareser uno acaba de salir mientras el otro lo esperaba

-Y que tal las clases hoy nii-san-dijo un chico de cabello oscuro y largo amarrado con una liga

-Pues, tendre que quedarme hoy, tengo que terminar un trabajo y no tengo los materiales que necesito en casa-dijo el de pelo corto

Ellos eran Kouichi Kimura Y Kouji Minamoto, un par de gemelos que se habia conocido solo unos meses atrás.

Ultimamente se estaban empezando a ir junto a sus casas, y preparaban planes para pasar tiempo juntos en una casa, los viernes se iban al departamento de su madre y los sabados a la casa de su padre y los demas dias volvían a sus respectvas casas

-Bien, te esperare.. después de todo hoy tengo que irme contigo

-Cierto.. pero que haras mientras me esperas?

-Pues.. podre ver como es tu colego-dijo dando una sonrrisa.

-Bueno si tu quieres, jeje-dijo para después dirigirse dentro del colegio junto a su hermano menor

Pasaron las horas hasta que ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y resien se drigian a casa

-Tenemos que apurarnos, mamà se preocupa demasiado cuando nos demoramos-dijo el menor

-No te preocupes, conosco un atajo para estas situaciones!-dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de su hermano y lo dirigia hacia un callejón oscuro.

Se notaba que mucha gente no pasaba por ahí, habian un par de cajas en el suelo, por una extraña razon un poco de arena, ambos gemelos seguían adelante mientras uno se ocultaba detrás del otro

-Estar seguro que esto es un atajo?

-Pues claro que si, siempre paso por aqui cuando se me hase tarde, no me digas que tienes miedo nii-san

-Pues claro que no... solo que me preocupas tu

-Pues deja de preocuparte, ya te dije que siempre paso por aqui cuando se me hase tarde-siguiendo adelante

Pero Kouj pero un momento, fijo su mirada en un sub-callejon, este estaba lleno de arena y demaciado oscuro, el menor se quedo mirandolo unos minutos mientras las sombras lo comenzaba a rodear

-Kouji vamos-dijo kouichi mentras se daba vuelta y miraba a su hermano-Kouji?

El menor estaba siendo arrastradro al interior del sub-callejon por una especie de tentáculos de sombra, Kouji no reaccionaba, parecia estar hipnotizado por lo que habia dentro de las sombras

-Kouji!

Kouichi se dirigo rapidamente a Kouji para poder volver a traerlo a la realidad, pero no alcanzo, Kouji

se encontraba atrapado dentro de ese oscuro callejón lleno de sombras que lo rodeaban, pero derepente, las sombras comenzaban a tomar forma, la de un hombre de cabello largo castaño claro y ojos escarlata vestido de negro el cual al verlo daba una sensación escalofriante

-Valla valla, miren que tenemos aquí, ase mucho tiempo que no veia comida tan fresca-dijo el misterioso hombre rodeando a Kouji con sombras, dejando despejado solamete sus ojos y cuello

-Ko..kouichi..-dijo antes de que las sombras taparan su boca, trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, las sombras era demaciado fuertes para el

-Jaja, no trates de liberarte, es imposible pequeño-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Kouji

El mayor se dirigia rapidamete hacia el desconocido pero este lo atrapo del pie con la ayuda de sus sombras hasiendo que este se callera

-Kouji! Kouji! Sueltalo!-dijo tratando de liberarse para poder rescatar a su hermano gemelo-que quieres de el! Dimelo!

-Pues es muy simple.. quiero comer-dijo mientras clavaba sus colmillos en la garganta de su hermano

El menor dio un gemido de dolor por la herida que le había producido recién el aterrador hombre, Kouichi estaba paralizado, no podía hacer nada por el, se sentía tan inservible en ese momento, no podría hacer nada por su querido hermano, el cual ahora se encontraba inconciente por la gran perdida de sangre, podría morir en cualquier momento

-Por favor! Basta! Te lo ruego, por favor-dijo soltando unas lagrimas, las cuales parecieron haber funcionado contra él, que separo sus labios del cuello de Kouji cuando Kouichi termino de hablar

-Enserio quieres que lo deje? Ahora?

-Si.. por favor, el es mi hermano

Después de unos segundos de pensar el misterioso hombre dijo:-Bien bien, te lo devuelvo-dijo mientras las sombras dejaban todo el lugar y a Kouji en especial, el cual se encontraba ahora herido en el suelo

-Espero que te guste.. jaja-dijo mientras se desvanecía junto con el resto de la oscuridad

"Espero que te guste", que significaba eso? pero Kouichi no tomo eso en cuenta, se dirigio rápidamente a Kouji para revisar como se encontraba este,tenia una gran perforacio en la gargata, lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevo a la estación de trenes, donde tomaron el tren que se dirigía hacia donde su madre, por suerte esta no se encontraba en casa, se quedo trabajando horas extras para ganar mas dinero.

Kouichi al llegar a casa llevo rápidamente a su hermano al baño para tratar la herida que tena en su cuello, era muy profunda, solo la limpio y le puso un parche encima para que dejara de correr la sangre, después de eso llevo a su hermano a su cuarto y lo dejo estirado sobre su cama para que estuviera cómodo. Estaba muy preocupado pero estaba seguro que después de dormir mañana todo estaria bien, se fue a lavar los dientes para poder irse a dormir pero algo le llamo mucho la atención, Kouji se habia levantado y fue al baño con la mirada baja

Kouji, te encuentras bien? Olle Kou.. –dejo de hablar cuando miro los ojos de Kouji al subir la mirada, tenian un color rojo escarlata, no el azul que estaba acostumbrado a ver-Kouji?

Pero al terminar de decir su nombre el menor se abalanzo sobre el dejandolo tendido en el suelo y dirigiendose rapidamente al cuello de su gemelo

-Kou..-pero fue interrumpido por un dolor punzante en su cuello, su propio hermano gemelo lo estaba atacando, atacandolo por una extraña razon, ese sujeto, ese extraño hombre habia maldecido a Kouji, con la obligación de tener que alimentarse de sangre, sangre humana, por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**No se preocupen, lo seguire! no como lo ise en foros DZ .DUu**

**y si no les gusto... bueno.. perdon ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asdfsadfsadf tengo lectores *-* "se derrite"**

**…. "vuelve a regenerarse" debo seguir esto! òAó**

**Sadf que bueno que le guste a algunas personas.. me hace sentir tan happy y sube mi autoestima a un 4% uvu 3**

**Asdfsadf bien aquí vamos! "explota"**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en Shibuya, almenos para la mayoría de sus habitantes, algunos pasaban malos momentos, como Kouichi lo estaba pasando ahora, el se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras que Kouji, su propio hermano estaba bebiendo su sangre a través de una mordida

-Ko..kouji..-decía mientra daba unos pequeños gemidos de dolor por el punzante dolor de su cuello

Un segundo después de que Kouichi digiera el nombre de su hermano, este se levanta, sentándose en el suelo y tratando de ver que ocurría

-Que.. que ha ocurrido… -dijo mientras comenzaba a ver sus manos y a su hermano el cual tenia una profunda herida en su cuello

-Ah...-se sentó en el suelo mientras ponía su mano en su resiente herida-te encuentras bien?

-Yo?.. Bien? Preocúpate por ti! Mira tu cuello! Que ha ocurrido!-dijo Kouji el cual miraba sus manos las cuales estaban temblando del miedo

-Yo estoy bien.. Esto no es nada.-dijo sacando su mano de su cuello, estaba sangrando demasiado, tenia que tratar la herida como lo hizo con la de Kouji

Kouji se quedo mirando la herida de su hermano, no podía creer lo que había pasado, el ataco a su hermano inconcientemente, además de que su cuerpo se sentía raro y sentía un delicioso aroma en el aire que emanaba de Kouichi

-Kouji… te encuentras bien?-lo dijo acercándose a su hermano el cual aun estaba confundido

-No me toques!-tratando de apartar a Kouichi-no…No quiero lastimarte..

-Kouji… todo estará bien..-terminada la frase este se paro y tomo el botiquín que se encontraba en el baño para tratar su herida, lo primero que hizo fue desinfectarla ya que no quería tener una infección en su cuello por culpa de Kouji

Mientras el mayor trataba su propia herida el menor se quedo mirando al suelo, se sentía muy apenado y raro por lo ocurrido, subió un poco la mirada y pudo ver sangre tirada en el suelo la cual pertenecía a Kouichi, Kouji la quedo mirando un buen rato hasta que Kouichi le hablo

-Bien.. es hora de acostarnos-dándole una sonrisa a Kouji, el cual se fijo en el parche que tenia su hermano ahora en el cuello

-Pero.. que haremos

-Que?-dijo dudoso

-Esto, que va a pasar ahora, que me paso?

-Pues.. –sentándose al lado de Kouji-no lo se... Primero debemos ver que te paso, no estoy muy seguro de que paso pero lo sabremos mañana cuando vallamos a tu casa

-Entendido..-bajando la mirada nuevamente-y la sangre en el suelo?

-Eh?-mirando donde estaba el charco- Oh pues a limpiarla! No podemos dejar que mamà vea eso-apunto de pararse cuando derepente Kouji le toma el brazo

-No le digas a mamà de esto… no quiero que piense que soy un.. un..-mirando hacia otro lado

-Tranquilízate-rodeando a Kouji con sus brazos-no le diré nada si tu no quieres

Kouichi estaba algo triste por su hermano, esto que estaba pasando era su culpa, si no lo hubiera llevado a ese callejón todo estaría bien, y estarían en casa hablando sobre temas escolares y familiares como de costumbre, pero al parecer eso ya no seria asi, ahora comenzarían a hablar sobre el problema que habían comenzado a tener

Ambos comenzaron a limpiar el pequeño desorden que dejaron el baño, aunque Kouji de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando la sangre mientras Kouichi la limpiaba. Ya cuando terminaron se fueron a acostar para recuperar las energías que habían perdido en el día, pero Kouji no podía dormir, tenia raros pensamientos en su cabeza que no lo dejaban dormir, lo mantenían despierto y eso le molestaba

-Kouji te encuentras bien?-dándose vuelta para ver a su hermano mirando al techo

-No… no puedo dormir… esto es molesto-poniendo su mano en su cabeza

-y que te molesta… es lo que esta pasando ahora?

-No.. Nada de eso, es solo que veo unas extrañas imágenes en mi cabeza y no deja de aparecer a cada rato-acomodándose para dormir

-Que clase de imágenes?-dijo algo curioso y acercándose mas a Kouji

-Pues… una sombra

-Sombra?

-Si, acercándose a mi, y diciéndome que todo estará bien…

-Será tu mente que trata de calmarte?

-Si fuera mi mente me dejaría dormir-dijo algo molesto

-Bueno bueno, y como es su voz

-Cual… la de la sombra?

-Si, como es-sonriendo

-Pues… es la de una mujer, algo dura pero suave a la vez-comenzando a cerrar los ojos

-Si? como te imaginas que es… kouji?-dándose cuenta que ya esta dormido-veo que solo necesitaba hablar un poco-abrazando a su hermano y comenzando a cerrar los ojos quedándose dormido

Al otro día fue todo normal, se levantaron, tomaron desayuno con su madre pero sin contarle nada de lo sucedido ayer, Kouichi seguía la promesa que le hizo a Kouji, lo único raro del día es que Kouji seguía con sus extrañas visiones las cuales no lo dejaban concentrarse en sus asuntos. Después de pasar el almuerzo naturalmente decidieron a dar un paseo a ver si Kouji podría librarse de sus pensamientos con sombras.

En la estación de trenes Kouji se sentía algo débil por tanta luz y calor que había en el, al parecer Kouji era débil a a luz desde ahora, algo raro ya que el antiguamente era un guerrero de la luz y al parecer ahora era una de sus debilidades, Kouichi trataba de proteger a su hermano un poco del sol pasándole su gorra para que se cubriera un poco aunque no era de mucha ayuda, pero almenos con eso logro sobrevivir el resto del viaje

-Ahhh-quejándose por el sol

-Es mejor que caminemos por la sombra! Te vez terrible!-empujando a Kouji al lado sombreado

-Esto es terrible…tendré que protegerme cuando salga-cruzando los brazos

-Bueno… es una de las desventajas de ser un… un…-comenzando a pensar si lo que el pensaba era verdad o no

-Una? Enserio?-dijo molesto- ahora soy débil al sol, tengo que tomar tu sangre y..-interrumpido por Kouichi

-Espera! Como que MI sangre… no tomaras la mía

-Que?...-pensando un momento

-Que la tomaras una vez no significa que la tomaras siempre-mirando algo molesto a Kouji pero luego suaviza su mirada-primero tenemos que darte un plan de alimentación-dijo poniendo una cara toda tierna con brillos en los ojos

-..A veces das miedo nii-san, y como eso de planes de alimentación?

-A Kouji a veces dudo de que seamos gemelos…-se quedan mirando un par de minutos-pues tenemos que ver que de vez en cuando debas alimentarte con tu nuevo alimento, que te parecen 5 dias?

-Creo que es muy poco

-Una semana?

-Sigue siendo poco

-Entonces cuanto tiempo quieres

-Dos semanas… ahí esta bien

-Seguro? Recuerda que ahora es tu alimento principal

-Estoy seguro, estaré bien

-De acuerdo, dos semanas, pero solo será de prueba, si no resistes las dos semanas cambiaremos

-Y si resisto mas?

-Pues lo alargaremos

-Me parece perfecto, ahora sigamos caminando que me aburre estar parado aquí

-De acuerdo-comenzando a caminar al lado de Kouji

* * *

**Soy la peor escritora del mundo ;v;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asaf holi aquí con el cap. 3 .D "juego de luces de fondo"**

**Bien… Recuerden que yo no soy escritora.. Soy ilustradora de ideas mentales y fics que me gustan… si… dibujo…. è_é**

**Váyanse a ver mi DA con mis trabajos amorfos y pintados de niña de kinder asiática (?)**

**Bueno notas:**

**Cuando vaya en cursiva significa que son pensamientos**

**Y cuando sea normal.. Pues letra normal :V**

* * *

El resto del paseo siguió normal, al parecer Kouji ya se estaba acostumbrando al sol nuevamente pero aun así se sentía cansado bajo el. Siguieron paseándose y hasta pasaron a comprar algo para comer y siguieron su camino hasta que pararon frente a la librería la cual estaba extremadamente llena

-Que ocurre ahí…-comiendo un par de dulces

-Pues al parecer la gente se volvió loca por lo libros –comentaba Kouji mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-No lo creo… mira, ahí esta Takuya-apuntando a unos pelos parados que estaban entre la multitud tratando de salir

-Eso es imposible, Takuya lee libros?

De entre la multitud se podía ver a un chico de pelo castaño tratando de zafarse de toda esa gente acumulada dentro, también se podía ver una chica rubia de ojos verdes al lado de el y este ayudándola para que no le pasara nada hasta que logran salir sanos y salvos, menos el castaño que se encontraba todo despeinado y arañado por algunos clientes salvajes

- Si! Por fin lo tengo! Por fin por fin por fin! -gritando mientras saltaba de alegría con un libro en manos

-Si… que bien por ti Izumi – dijo el castaño molesto mientras se sentaba en el suelo por el cansancio

-He? Esos de ahí no son Kouji y Kouichi? Hola! – agitando su mano para llamar la atención de los gemelos aunque estos ya la tenían y ya se dirigían a ellos

-Hola, que hacen ustedes por aquí-terminándose sus dulces y guardando la envoltura en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-Oh pues comprábamos un libro, no es obvio? – mostrando su nuevo libro que al parecer era una novela romántica

-Y que ahí de ese otro que sujeta Takuya

-Pues la oferta era dos por uno, y me salía más económico comprarme dos libros que uno solo

-Así que se compro su novela rosa y este libro que aun no se de que es

-Que no sabes leer? Es un libro de criaturas mitológicas

-Criaturas mitológicas? -dijeron los 3 chicos al mismo tiempo

-Aja, me pareció interesante y me lo compre…_en verdad solo lo compre por que era el que estaba mas cerca_

-Ha… vale… Bueno adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

-Hey hey espera! –Agarrando a su hermano menor- vamos veamos un poco ese libro, párese muy interesante

-Bien veamos que hay aquí –decía Takuya parándose y abriendo el libro el cual parecía viejo ya que estaba con un poco de polvo

Los 4 comenzaron a ver el viejo libro de criaturas las cuales algunas les parecían muy familiares ya que tenían cierto parecido con los digimons, también habían unos que nadie conocía y se les parecía muy extraño verlos por primera vez, hasta que llegaron a uno de los mas conocidos

-Espera! Quiero ver este- poniendo su mano sobre el libro para que Takuya dejara de pasar paginas

-De acuerdo, además el libro estaba aburrido

-Aburrido? Tu eres el que no lo esta viendo! –Regañaba Izumi al Bakaya

-Ya tranquilízate, como si fuera tanto

-Kouichi que estas leyendo? –acercándose a su hermano el cual estaba con el libro en sus manos leyendo

-Oh…? Pues nada, nada –cerrando el libro- Hey Izumi, que harás con este libro

-Pues, pensaba leerlo, _mentira_, pero si quieres te lo puedo regalar

-Oh muchas gracias! Olvide que tenemos que irnos! Ya es tarde, debemos preparar nuestras cosas! Vamos Kouji! –jalando el brazo de su hermano

-Hey espera!

-Adiós! Gracias Izumi! –desapareciendo entre la gente junto con Kouji

Después de despedirse de sus amigos ambos se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para dirigirse departamento de su madre, en el cual prepararon sus cosas para quedarse en casa de su padre por el resto del día, como siempre al llegar a casa dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto de Kouji y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes escolares, al parecer los padres de Kouji no levantaron sospechas sobre lo ocurrido ya que encontraron a ambos igual que siempre, lo único diferente eran los parches que tenían en sus cuellos. Kouichi termino primero como siempre sus deberes y comenzó a leer el libro que Izumi le había regalado mientras que Kouji seguía aburrido y desconcentrándose en sus deberes por causa de sus pensamientos

-Listo –cerrando sus cuadernos- debo aprender a concentrarme… estos malditos pensamientos no me dejaban hacer nada bien, aun sigues con ese libro? Que tanta importancia tiene

-Pues, tenia dudas de lo que te paso y las quise aclarar

-Dudas? Sabes lo que me ocurrió?

-Mas o menos, cuando paso esto pensé rápidamente en una cosa pero no estaba seguro, por eso te dije que cuando llegáramos a tu casa investigaríamos, aunque gracias a Izumi que nos dio este libro pudo comprobar mis dudas

-Y entonces que paso

-Pues Kouji… eres un vampiro

-…. Que?

-Lo que dije Kouji, ese sujeto te convirtió en vampiro

-Eso es imposible! –Parándose molesto de su silla de escritorio- esas cosas no existen Kouichi!

-Quien dice que no, si los digimons existen por que no otras criaturas? Kouji?... Kouji a donde vas!

Kouji al levantarse se puso una casaca y salio rápidamente del cuarto, al parecer estaba molesto con lo ocurrido, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta, se puso rápidamente sus zapatos y salio corriendo hacia la estación de trenes, Kouichi trato de seguirlo pero era tarde, Kouji se subió a un tren y el próximo no llegaba en una hora mas así que decidió volverse a casa, pensó que tal vez su hermano necesitaba un poco de tiempo, que debía aceptar lo que había ocurrido

Kouji al bajarse del tren se dirigió directamente a donde había ocurrido todo, aun no se ocultaba el sol como ese día pero aun así estaba decidido a ir a buscar al sujeto que le había hecho esto.

Kouji entro al callejón el cual estaba un poco iluminado por el sol, camino hacia el sub-callejón y frente al el se dispuso a gritar

-Donde estas! Quiero saber donde estas!

-Vaya vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí

-Donde estas! quiero verte!

-Pues detrás tuyo

Se dio vuelta rápidamente y si estaba detrás de el, como siempre tenia esa sonrisa y sus ojos rojizos que molestaban a Kouji el cual rápidamente al darse vuelta retrocedió una pasos de la impresión que el le había dado

-Dime, que me hiciste!

-Pues no es obvio? Te he dado una nueva vida, la de un vampiro - acercando su mano al hombro de Kouji pero la desvía con un golpe

-Pero… como es esto posible?

-Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Es solo la vida, aunque yo en realidad pensaba matarte pero tu hermano deseo que no

-Esto… esto no puede ser posible –Kouji miraba sus manos, estaban temblando nuevamente, no podía creer lo que ocurría

-Vamos tranquilízate, yo te ayudare-dando una sonrisa siniestra y acercándose a Kouji el cual ya no respondía por alguna razón

Comenzó a rodearlo lentamente por una pequeña cantidad de sombras para que lo levantaran a la altura de el y comenzó a descubrir su cuello retirando el parche que el menor tenia donde ya no había ninguna marca de mordida antigua

-Vaya, párese que ya te alimentaste de sangre, que bien por que ya no probaras la sangre nunca mas- al terminar de decir esto clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Kouji haciendo que se derramara una gran cantidad de sangre.

La vista de Kouji se estaba comenzando a nublar por la perdida de sangre, este seria su fin? Pero antes de que perdiera el conocimiento algo se dirigió rápidamente hacia "El" asiendo que este se destruyera por completo mientras Kouji quedaba tendido en el suelo desmayado

**x-x**

Kouichi se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano esperando a que este volviera, quedaba como media hora para que el próximo tren pasara y tal vez su hermano vendría el, pero el sonido de su celular lo quito de sus pensamientos haciendo que se dirigiera a el para contestarlo

-Debe ser Kouji –contestando- hola Kouji? Donde estas?

-_Ven a los departamentos verdes cerca del centro de la ciudad, cuarto 25 _–se corta la llamada

-Kouji? –Se preocupo al escuchar la voz de una mujer en vez de la de su hermano, se abrigo rápidamente, aviso a su padre que saldría y se dirigió a la dirección que le habían dado

* * *

**Bueno y eso es todo o3o**

**Este me quedo un poco mas largo**

**Iba a serlo mas pero me dio paja :V**

**Se los dejare en suspenso como buena-mala escritora que soy ovo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien aquí vamos con el cap, 4 de este fic de segunda marca Koucholate.. no espera.. esa es mi empresa de chocolate… este fic producido por Kou productions, mas malo que la marca chancho .D**

* * *

Kouichi se encontraba parado en el centro buscando los departamentos de color verde que le habían indicado pero era algo difícil ya que con tantos edificios era difícil de distinguir hasta que por fin mirando hacia su derecha lo encontró, eran el único edificio color verde, los departamentos Midori*, se dirigió rápidamente a ellos para saber que había pasado con su hermano y quien podría ser esa voz femenina que lo llamo. Entro a los departamentos y le pregunto a la recepcionista donde se encontraba el cuarto 25 el cual se encontraba en el 3 piso donde Kouichi se dirigió por las escaleras este

Se encontraba frente a la puerta, se decidió a tocarla pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se abrió, decidió pasar al departamento, lo primero que ve es una sala de casa normal

-Adelante -se oye la voz femenina desde más adentro de la casa

Decide pasar el siguiente cuarto donde lo primero que vez es a su hermano tirado en el sillón durmiendo con vendajes en el cuello lo cual preocupo a Kouichi

-Kouji! Te encuentras bien? –corriendo al encuentro de su hermano el cual no respondía- en que rayos estabas pensando…

-No te preocupes, el esta bien –la voz de la mujer se encontraba mas cerca hasta que apareció por detrás de una puerta, está era una mujer rubia y alta, sus ojos eran celestes, vestía una polera lila con una casaca marrón encima y unos pantalones blancos

-Dime que le paso a mi hermano!

-Fue atacado por el vampiro que mordió a tu hermano, pero no te debes preocupar, el ya se ha ido, y eh atendido a tu hermano

-Gracias… espera… como sabe que fue atacado por un vampiro…

-El vampiro que ataco a tu hermano es mi hermano mayor

Al decir esto Kouichi abrazo a Kouji para protegerlo, si era hermano de ese sujeto entonces podría atracarlos y el llamado pudo haber sido una trampa

-No dejare que nos mates!

-No les are nada, si quisiera hacerles algo ya los hubiera atacado y ni siquiera te hubiera llamado

-Podría ser cierto pero… aun así no bajare la guardia! Eres una persona desconocida!

-Cierto, me llamo Atsuko

-Aun sigues siendo desconocida para mi… pero dime, que le paso a Kouji

-Como te dije lo ataco mi hermano, tu hermano fue en busca de el, pero antes de que lo matara lo pude detener

-Muchas gracias, esto es nuevo para nosotros

La mujer rubia se dirigo a otro cuarto djando a Kouichi y Kouji solos por unos minutos hasta que Atsuko volvio dirigiendose a Kouji con un frasco con sangre

-Abre la boca –abrió el frasco y lo vertió en la boca de Kouji, aunque esté estuviera inconciente parecía tragar la sangre sin ahogarse

-Como es que toma sangre dormido…

-Son sus instintos, aunque este durmiendo estos reaccionan solos –al terminar de alimentarlo se levanto y se fue al cuarto nuevamente

Kouichi mientras empezó a ver el lugar, para ser la casa de un vampiro parecía muy normal, habían muebles, adornos y unos cuantos cuadros con fotos las cuales se fue a ver, en varias fotos aparecía ella y otras personas que se podrían decir que eran algunos de sus amigos, pero había una en donde ella se encontraba sonriendo y al parecer estaba abrazando a alguien pero no podía ver quien era ya que justo la foto estaba quemada en esa parte

-Parece que ya tomaste confianza

-Eh? –dándose vuelta para poder verla- eh si claro… dime quien estaba en esta foto? Esta quemada

-…Solo… una persona especial

Atsuko se dirigio a Kouji y se sentó a su lado poniendo la cabeza de este en sus piernas mientras lo acariciaba, al parecer le tenia un cariño especial con el cual Kouichi se sorprendía por que no conocían a esta mujer y ella lo trataba muy bien, después de un par de segundos Kouji despertó y lo primero que pudo ver fue a la mujer acariciándole la cabeza

-Donde estoy… no recuerdo nada –poniendo su mano en su cara

-Estas en mi casa, dime tienes hambre?

-Si, tiene algo de comer?

-Por supuesto, déjame prepararte algo –dejo a Kouji solo en el sofa mientras ella se dirigia a la cocina a preparar algo de comer mientras Kouichi se quedo hablando con su hermano

-Como puedes hablarle así normalmente? Es una desconocida y lo primero que le pides es algo de comer –algo enojado y confundido

-Si… lo se -sentándose- pero siento que ya la conozco

-Conocerla? Pues yo nunca la he visto, y tú le tomaste confianza rápidamente

-Ella es buena, lo presiento –poniendo su mano en su cuello donde lleva el vendaje- esto molesta… -comenzando a retirarlo

-Hey hey! Espera! No debes quitártelos! –tratando de detener a Kouji pero antes de poder detenerlo este ya se las había quitado, para sorpresa de Kouichi su hermano ya no tenia ninguna herida en su cuello, al parecer se recupero, demasiado rápido

Después de esperar un poco Atsuko ya tenia una comida preparada y le sirvió a ambos y les explico lo que había pasado con su hermano, al parecer su hermano solo era mencionado como "El" ya que su nombre estaba prohibido por ser un vampiro renegado y se le había asignado atraparlo a ella y que por fin pudo lograrlo, también le explico sobre el estado de Kouji el cual su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo sistema y que sus heridas sanan rápidamente si es que este se ha alimentado con sangre. AL terminar de comer ambos se retiraron a su casa ya que era demasiado tarde y le dieron las gracias a la mujer que los había ayudado

-Hey Kouichi

-Dime

-Creo que esto de ser vampiro me va a aburrir

-Tal vez, tal vez no, yo lo encuentro interesante

-Eso lo veremos

* * *

***Midori es verde en japonés :V**

**Si lo se que original =v=Uu**

**Y ese es el fin del cap. 4 (o3o)/ +*+* - intento de lanzamiento de frishitos**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no fue muy interesante y no fue muy difícil de escribir .v.**

**Además que no tengo Internet por wi-fi así que tengo poco tiempo para usarla è_é**

**Bien creo que este fic tendrá horario… si se darán cuenta lo subo todos los sábados… pues ese será el día de subida**

**Así que no se pasen todos los días revisando su ya subí el fic, oki?**

**Pero… no significa que suba el fic a una hora determinada, yo lo subo cuando termino de escribirlo**

**Asaf y eso! .D**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY!**

**He tenido problemas... este es el cap. mas corto que he hecho... perdonenme... no tengo mucho tiempo ahora y tenia este cap. desde el jueves y olvide seguirlo.. D.**

**perdonenme... y eso... ojala lo disfruten... perdonen mi mala redaccion .D**

* * *

El camino a casa fue normal, cuando llegaron los padres de Kouji no se encontraban, al parecer decidieron tener una salida nocturna asi que la casa se quedo para os dos, todo fue prácticamente normal, ambos estudiaron un poco y tomaron algo de beber ya que no tenian hambre por haber comido donde Atsuko, quien podría ser su nueva amiga o una ayuda

Despues Kouji decidio tomarse un baño

-Estas seguro? –algo nervioso por alguna razon

-Si, han pasado muchas cosas y quiero relajarme un poco –entrando al baño

-Pero Kouji! –corriendo tras su hermano y tomando su brazo- mejor no te bañes, si? Hazlo mañana cuando hayamos investigado un poco sobre el caso

-De que hablas? No te entiendo

-Los vampiros son debiles al agua

-Enserio?

-Rayos Kouji! Tu no sabes nada!

-Y por que deberia saberlo? Para mi estas cosas no existian

-Pues tendras que ponerte al dia sobre esto –jalando a su hermano fuera del baño

-Hey! –quitandose a Kouichi de encima- eso no significa que no me bañe –dirigiendose a la ducha

-No! Kouji para!

Kouichi se lanzo sobe su hermano el cual ya habia abierto la llave del agua, ambos calleron dentro de la ducha uno sobre el otro de forma incomoda y mas para Kouji que quedo abajo y recibio todo el impacto de frente. Ambos quedaron mojados por culpa de Kouichi el cual se sorprendio al darse cuenta que los vampiros no eran debiles al agua ( o almenos su hermano ) asi que al final dejo a su hermano tranquilo mientras el se iba a cambiar ropa por que la suya se encontraba mojada

-Hey, ya sali del baño, te vas a bañar? –vestido con un pantalón de pillama y una camiseta mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla

-Eh…no –escribiendo en un cuaderno

-Que es eso? –asercandose

-Pues me he dado cuenta de que algunas cosas sobre los vampiros son mentira, como lo de la luz, asi que tenemos que empezar a ver cuales son verdad y cuales no

-Como…

-El agua, se decia que los vampiros son debiles al contacto del agua pero resulto ser mentira, igual que lo de desintegrarse con la luz del sol

-Pero eso si me afecta… me siento cansado en ella

-Cierto, pero no mueres con ella, asi que empezaremos a ver cuales son verdad y cual no

-De acuerdo

Ambos se fueron a dormir pero antes de eso Kouji entro a su perro ya que afuera estaba muy helado y prefirió entrarlo para que durmiera con ellos

-Kouji esto es incomodo

-De que hablas, es muy comodo

-Me esta comenzando a dar calor

-Yo estoy bien, la noche esta muy fira –acomodándose para dormir

-Haa… de acuerdo, buenas noches –poniendose lo m acomodo posible

-Buenas noches Hachi

Cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido rápidamente mientras Kouichi no podia dormir con un perro de casi su mismo tamaño con el cual no podia respirar muy bien ademas de tener calor

El siguiente dia fue como todos los demas, se levantaron, tomaron desayuno con sus padres y estudiaron un poco mientras Kouichi arreglaba sus cosas para irse mas tarde, luego salieron al parque con un par de cosas

-Bien, daremos inicio al experimento! –muy ansioso…. Demasiado

-Te encuentras bien?

-Pues claro que si! Estoy muy ansioso

-Por un experimento..

-Sobre mitos. –sonriendo mientras saca un espejo de su bolso

-Que harás

-Según los libros.. y gente de Internet, los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos por que están muer…

-Kouichi?

Se quedo pensando de lo que había dicho ¿su hermano se encontraba muerto? El no creia eso, su hermano respiraba y su corazón aun latia, lo unico que tenia semejante a un muerto es que estaba un poco pálido

-Bien, comencemos –mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa

Kouichi paso frente a su hermano el espero el cual si reflejaba la imagen de su hermano, despue spasaron la prueba de ajo el cual al asercarlo a Kouji no parecia tener ningun efecto hasta que Kouichi decidio lanzárselo a Kouji haciendo que le diera en el ojo y comenzara a llorar de este

-Gomen…. Pero si hace daño! Eso va como verdad! –idiota (¿)

-Pues claro que no! Dolio por que me lo lanzaste! –esterico

-Perdon perdon –riendose de la actitud de su hermano

Luego pasaron a las cruces, Kouichi saco una cadena de fantasia plateada que se habia comprado en el camino sin que su hermano se diera cuenta y al puso frente a su hermano sin ningún efecto. Siguieron probando teorias de Internet hasta que terminaron todas las que para la mayoria eran mentira para un vampiro como Kouji

Decidieron volver a casa para poder comer algo ya que era hora del almuerzo y como siempre Kousei* le preguntaba a sus hijos que habia de nuevo en las escuela o si habia ocurrid algo interesante dentro de la semana, aunque Kouichi se moria por dentro por decirle lo que habia pasado con su hermano no podia decir nada por la promesa que habia hecho, ademas de que Kouji le daba unas miradas aterradoras que no daban ganas de hablar

Ya era hora de que Kouichi volviera con su madre asi que acompaño a su hermano mayor hasta la estación de trenes para volver casa

-Bien… nos veremos mañana en el colegio

-Si… -algo triste

-Que te ocurre… te dije que te vere mañana

-Si, pero… mañana sera mi primer dia de escuela como.. como… como esto!

-Ha… bueno… sera un lindo dìa -sonrriendo

-Es una broma verdad?

-No –viendo que llega su tren- Oh debo irme! Adios!

Kouji se quedo en la estacion viendo como se iba en el tren, mientras caminaba a casa pensaba como podria ser el dia mañana, tal vez Kouichi tendria razon y seria un buen día o tal vez sea uno de los peores dias de su vida… eso tendria que descrubrirlo.

* * *

**Bien y eso... vamos.. em... 2 cap. atrasados... D.**

**les juro que el sabado les subo el nuevo... por que los sabados subo cap o3o**

**ya eso pu**

**bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien**

**Aquí esta el cap. 6**

**Espero que les guste..**

**Esta vez el cap. Será narrado por Kouji uvu**

* * *

Después de ver como Kouichi se iba me dirigí a casa a preparar mis cosas para mañana y poder descansar el paz, no podía dejar de pensar en como seria mañana mi primer día de escuela como un vampiro… vampiro… yo jamás creí en esas cosas y miren lo que ha pasado ahora, jamás pensé poder ser algo mas que un humano, además… no entiendo como es que existen! Los Digimons tienen sentido, son criaturas hechas de datos que viven en un mundo confeccionado de lo mismo, es como una computadora, pero los vampiros... y y también otras criaturas… eso si que no tiene sentido! Me va a dar un dolor de cabeza si sigo pensando en como es que existen tales cosas! Será mejor cerrar mis ojos y dormir tranquilamente hasta mañana.

** xoxoxox**

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias a la alarma del teléfono, me levante y me dirigí al baño para asearme, luego tuve que vestirme para bajar a tomar desayuno con mi madre, papá no estaba ya que había salido para su trabajo temprano… como siempre, lo bueno era que nadie sospechaba de mi estado y eso me hacia sentir mas seguro, no quería que supieran lo que me había pasado, de seguro se alterarían por que su "pequeño hijo" había sufrido un ataque de un completo desconocido… pero… me preocupa mas lo que pensarían de mi… me aceptarían como su hijo? Seguro me rechazarían y dejarían de quererme… si… seguro que eso pasaría, así que prefiero que nada pase.

Luego de terminar tome mis cosas y me fui directamente al colegio tomando el tren que me dejaba a solo dos cuadras de este, el sol molestaba pero por suerte no era tan fuerte como la primera vez

Al llegar a la escuela todo fue normal, entrar al salón, dejar mis cosas, esperar al profesor, ver a Takuya llegar corriendo a la sala y pedirme mis apuntes de matemáticas, todo era normal, al parecer Kouichi si tenia razón, mi vida podría seguir normal y eso me hacia sentir muy feliz! Así que pude pasar las clases tranquilamente, ecepto por Takuya que trataba de entrar en conversación conmigo… y esos pensamientos raros que venían a mi mente desde el primer día, era doble distracción.,. no espera… triple, Takuya ya vale por dos

Luego por fin paso la primera hora de clases y pude salir al patio y me quede sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el sol me estaba cansando en la sala, siempre me gusto sentarme al lado de la ventana para poder ver afuera pero ahora lo odiaba, tal vez le pida al profesor que me cambie de puesto, así podría estar mejor y Takuya no me hablaría tanto

-Hola hermanito!

-He… hola Kouichi

Estaba parado frente mio pero decidio sentarse a mi lado para que pudiéramos conversar tranquilos

-Y que tal tu clase de matemáticas?

-Aburrida… como siempre

-Por que te sentaste aquí lejos de todos?

-No quiero estar cerca de nadie… además aquí hay sombra

-Cierto… te sientas al lado de la ventana… eso es un problema no? –asentí con la cabeza- pues deberás pedirle al profesor que te cambie de lugar, un día podrías llegar muerto a casa

-No exageres tanto… solo es luz

-Y tu una criatura débil a ella

-Hu –me enoje un poco con eso

-Bueno deberás hablar con tu maestro

-No creo que me cambien…

Hubiéramos seguido hablando pero sonó la campana que avisaba que debíamos entrar así que nos separamos y cada uno se dirigió a su salón. De nuevo en clases el sol me molesto así que decidí hablar con el maestro para cambiarme de puesto, tuve que inventar una excusa así que le dije que Takuya hablaba demasiado, no me creyó así que tuve que dar la segunda opción.

-De acuerdo, tú, Takashi, te cambiaras con Minamoto

-He pero por que?

-Por que Minamoto tiene piel sensible y el sol lo molesta

Mi vida se acabo….

** xoxoxox**

Las primeras tres clases pasaron normales, excepto por mis compañeros que hablaban en voz baja sobre mi supuesto problema de piel, por que rayos dije eso…

Era hora del almuerzo así que me ubique en mi nuevo lugar con fresca sombra y comí mi almuerzo en paz, era bueno que aun podía comer cosas normales, Kouichi me acompaño en el almuerzo ya que le gustaba comer con alguien acompañado, igual cambiábamos almuerzos de vez en cuando. Al igual que en los recreos anteriores Kouichi comenzaba a leer ese libro que le dio Izumi, al parecer le interesaban mucho estas cosas, no como a mi, me daba igual

-Y como a estado tu sensible piel? –se reia de mi desde el segundo recreo

-Ya te dije que fue para cambiarme de puesto!

-Perdon perdon, al parecer tu piel no es lo unico sensible –comenzo a reir nuevamente

-Kouichi basta!

Me lance sobre el para aplastarlo y molestarlo un poco, ya se estaba pasando con eso de la piel sensible

** xoxoxox**

Por fin terminaron las clases y podía irme tranquilo a casa, me despedí de Kouichi e igual de Takuya, solo nosotros tres íbamos al mismo colegio, los demás estaba en colegios diferentes pero eso no significaba que no podíamos vernos de vez en cuando.

Llegue a casa y todo estaba normal, no había nadie como siempre, deje mis cosas en su lugar y me tire en mi cama… estaba demasiado cansado… tal vez el sol… si… debió ser eso… dormiré hasta que lleguen mis padres….

** xoxoxox**

Desues de dos horas desde que Kouji se habia dormido llego Satomi* a casa, lo pillo durmiendo un, no quiso molestarlo asi que decidio dejarlo tranquilo hasta la hora de la cena, todo fue normal ese dia, igual el resto de la semana, no habían novedades por ahora, aunque esa tranquiidad se podria quebrar pronto…

* * *

**En el fandom (?) De digimon frontier ese es el nombre que le tienen a la madrastra de Kouji, igual que Kousei es el padre y Tomoko la madre... y creo que la abuela es Hitomiko... ya bueno...**

**perdon pero no tengo inspiración D.**

**ademas debo terminar unas imagenes... perdonenme...**

**bueno eso... si lo se este cap. es aburrido :V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo fome :V**

* * *

Ya era viernes y la semana paso normal, ya estaban a la tercera hora de clases y a Kouichi le tocaba clases de español mientras que Kouji estaba en deportes junto con Takuya –ya que ambos se encontraban en la misma clase- en el patio del colegio, tuvieron que cambiarse ropa y salir, la clase trataba de atletismo y como objetivo tenian que correr en la pista del patio.

Fueron corriendo por grupos de 5 mientras los demás se preparaban para correr.

Después de 3 grupos llego el turno del grupo en que se encontraba Kouji –el cual se encontraba algo cansado por culpa del sol- y tuvo que tomar lugar en la pista junto con sus compañeros

-Preparados? –preparando el cronometro- comiencen! –tocando el silbato que llevaba en su collar

Al dar la señal comenzó la carrera por el patio escolar por el grupo 4, al parecer para Kouji no fue ningun problema tomar la delantera y llegar de los primeros. Al pasar la meta lo unico que iso fue quedarse parado con la mirada baja mientras los demas del grupo pasaban la meta

"Bien Minamoto, Felicitaciones!" El profesor dio una palmada en la espalda de Kouji pero lo único que logro es que este cayera en el piso sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Ante tal reaccion lo primero que hicieron los del alrededor fue llevarlo a la enfermeria ya que este no respiraba por alguna razon

Al despertar se encontro recostado en una cama de la enfermeria mientras Kouichi estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, su cara se mostraba preocupada, aunque quien no lo estaria si te enteras de que tu hermano se desmayo en plena clase de deportes

-Dime.. te encuentras bien?

-Eh… si… que ocurrio?

-Te desmayaste

-Enserio? No recuerdo eso…

-Pero ocurrio, te vi desde mi salon, me preguntaron miles de cosas de ti para saber por que ocurrio esto, dijieron que te harian examenes en cuanto despertaras

-Examenes… que aburrido….

Depsues de eso Kouichi salio del cuarto por dos razones: tenia que volver a sus clases normales, llego la enferma y comenzo a hacerle los examenes respiratorios a Kouji. Cuando terminaron los examenes de Kouji, el pudo volver a sus clases –aunque ya no quedaba nada, solo la ultima clase- ademas poder irse a cambiar ropa por que aun andaba con la de deportes, asi que al final solo se quedo en clases 20 minutos y pudo volver a casa junto con su hermano.

Al llegar a casa Tomoko estaba preparando la once para los tres asi que ambos gemelos comenzaron a poner la mesa para poder comer y hablar. Como siempre Tomoko preguntaba por lo nuevo del dìa, en especial a Kouji que solo podia verlo viernes y sabados.

-Pues…. No ha pasado nada interesan…-interrumpido por Kouichi

-Kouji se desmayo en clase de deportes –tomando té tranquilamente

-Que no sabes cerrar la boca?

-Kouji…. Te encuentras bien? –tenia un tono de preocupación en su voz

-Si si.. estoy bien.. nada en especial…

-Como que nada? Dejaste de respirar por 3 minutos?

-Enserio? –no sabia ese detalle

-Kouji –ahora su tono habia cambiado, ahora era un tono de seriedad- habla con tu padre sobre esto

-He y por que?

-Solo hazlo.. si? Dile que te lleve al medico y te hagan exámenes

-Pero por que tanta preocupación? Solo fue un desmayo

-Kouji… hazlo –Ahora mostraba seriedad en su mirada

-Yo le diré a papà de lo ocurrido si no lo hace Kouji

-Ha… de acuerdo… -tomando un sorbo de tè algo molesto

Terminada la once limpiaron la mesa y se fueron a dormir cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, Kouji se fue a dormir con Kouichi como siempre, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada Kouji podia dormir normalmente como antes del accidente.

Al siguiente dìa simplemente se levantaron, tomaron desayuno, estudiaron un poco, terminaron sus tareas y al final almorzaron para luego poder ir a casa de Kouji a pasar el resto del dìa. Preparaon sus cosas y se fueron a la estacion de trenes a tomar el que los llevaria a su destino.

-Olle Kouichi...

-Dime

-No crees que mamà actuo un poco raro por lo del desmayo?

-No.., siempre es asi, es solo que tu no estas acostumbrado a sus atenciones, ella se preocupa mucho por nuestra salud

-Pero senti algo raro... siento que algo ocurre con ella... tengo un extraño presentimiento

-Ya calmate...

Despues de su viaje en tren llegaron a casa de Kouji, en la cual se encontraban Satomi y Kousei en la sala cada uno haciendo lo suyo. Los gemelos subieron al cuarto del menor y dejaron sus cosas para luego bajar y poder hablar con Kousei, el cual se encontraba en el sofa leyendo el periodico

-Hey papà, Mamà pide que lleves a Kouji al doctor

-Al doctor? que ocurrio con el? - guardando el periodico para poder ver a sus hijos

-Se desmayo en deportes y no respiraba

-Pero no es tan grabe! solo fue por 3 minutos! -molesto por que lo toman demaciado en cuenta

-Sin respiracion?... iremos ahora

-Que? pero no es tan grave!

-Kouji.. ahora es ahora -parandose y llendo a la cocina- Kouichi se quedara aqui mientras tu y yo vamos al hospital

-Enserio creo que exageran esto!

Nadie tomaba en cuenta la opinion de Kouji, nisiquiera su hermano, Ambos salieron en el auto mientras Kouichi se quedaba en casa junto con Satomi la cual estaba en la cocina preparando la once. Kouichi no se preocupo mucho de esto pero si se preguntaba que ocurria con sus padres ya que era la primera vez que veia que su padre tomara tanta atencion a Kouji, el simplemente hubiera dicho que solo era una pequeña herida o un diminuto problema pero no fue asi esta vez, algo ocurria que el no sabia...

* * *

**Capitulo fome corto y esas cosas :V**

**perdonenme.. me da paja actualizar los sabados.. por que esos dias dibujo... o3o**

**ya eso pu`**

**adios!**


End file.
